


【芽詹】顽念和流浪-顽念章二

by efang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efang/pseuds/efang
Summary: 两个人在布鲁克林的初恋小故事，第一次没经验的Steve试图压在Bucky身上手冲。





	【芽詹】顽念和流浪-顽念章二

裁缝店的老板娘说，十六七岁的男孩子生长得就像抽条的柳树，似乎每天都能蹿高几毫米。这句话在Bucky Barnes的身上体现得尤为明显，明明上个秋天还是一副小孩子的模样，到了春天转眼就拔高了一大截，俨然成为了这个街区最棒的男孩子之一。至于Steve，依旧稳定地保持在比Bucky矮上一个头的高度。

Steve对自己依旧瘦小的身子板没有太多嫌弃，但是几年过去了，日复一日地被Bucky压着肩膀搂住，还是让他有些不甘心。

“Steve，猜猜Bucky哥哥今天带了什么好东西过来？”周六下午是两个人例行的私人时间，Bucky总会带着Barnes夫人烤制的甜品，来到Steve家跟他一同分享。天气暖和时Steve会把床垫拖到小小的客厅，两个人一边看电视一边围着糕点大快朵颐，如果是冬天，他们就会关好卧室的房门，窝在Steve的单人床上尽量储存热度，翻看着几本漫画书闲聊打发时间。

不记得从什么时候起，Bucky开始跟Steve自称“哥哥”了，Steve对此有点哭笑不得，明明只是大了不到一岁，但偏偏总是做出大哥的样子。或许也是家里有两个妹妹的原因吧，于是每当Bucky跟Steve嘟囔“看哥哥露一手”之类的话时，他也就不说什么，任由小王子胡闹去了。

“什么？”Steve掖好床单的一角，扭过头去看踏进门的好哥们。

“嗒哒——”Bucky吹了声口哨，一只手把装着点心的盒子扔到床垫上，另一只手举起了被报纸包裹好的柱状物体。

“尝尝成年人的滋味，Stevie？”男孩脸上露出一副小得意的神情，鼓起嘴巴，仰起头垂眼看着Steve。

“可是——你从哪搞来的？”金发男孩皱了皱眉，“我们还没到法定喝酒年龄——”

“我知道我知道，是娜娜弄来的，她现在在酒吧打工。”Bucky扫兴地皱了皱脸颊，用胳膊去轻轻撞对方的肩膀，“我还好心好意拿来跟你分着喝，来嘛，这样才刺激！”

“娜娜？”Steve眉间的皱纹更深了，很显然他的重点已经从啤酒偏离到别的东西身上。

“呃，我新交的女朋友。”Bucky解释道，他知道Steve不会任由他把这个话题糊弄过去，“其实也不算女朋友啦，就是前些天她来学校找她妹妹，我们就偶然认识了。”

Steve点点头，没再说什么。

他觉得其实自己应该习以为常了，毕竟自从认识Bucky起，他就是一个万人迷男孩，向他抛出橄榄枝的女孩不计其数，校庆舞会上他永远都是被邀请次数最多的那个。青春期开始，Bucky更是如鱼得水，总是能把女孩子们逗得咯咯直笑，虽然他和谁都没有交往超过一个月，但是即便分手了，女孩们也要么轻松释然，要么带着些遗憾，却都对他说不出什么抱怨的话。

他不该去干涉Bucky的私生活。Steve告诫自己。但是看到一屁股歪坐在自己身边的男孩，用手肘支撑着身体，抬起湿漉漉的绿眼睛朝自己笑，Steve心里突然涌起一股无名的憋闷。更可气的是小王子对自己的心里活动浑然不知，还伸出粉嫩的舌尖去舔舐嘴唇，“快去拿两个杯子，Steve！”

“我不喝。”Steve移开视线，端端正正坐在垫子上，没理会Bucky的诉求。

Bucky的眉头上扬，露出一个可怜兮兮的表情，“别这样嘛，只喝一点，我们两个又是在家里，不会出事的！”

小个子在心里重重地叹了一口气，果然Bucky还是没明白自己在想什么。

可是连他自己都搞不懂他现在是什么样的心情。

“好吧，”Bucky见说服不动Steve，懒洋洋地翻个身，抻长了声音，“既然你不喝，那我就不客气了哦——”

“Bucky——”

小王子用叉子尖撬开铁皮瓶盖，瓶口对准嘴巴，仰头就是一大口。

“咳，”男孩夸张地梗着脖子，咽下满口麦芽黄色的液体，“好苦。”

“...”Steve脸上写满了“就跟你说了这东西不能好喝”的表情。

“嘿嘿。”Bucky看到对方这幅想绷起脸又心软的样子，做了个撒娇的鬼脸，蹭到Steve身边，收起两条长腿把自己尽力缩成一团。

“我去把电视打开吧。”Steve感受到Bucky身上散发的热气混杂着肥皂的香味，将他包裹起来，连带着他的身体也跟着开始燥热，他一下子站起身，拍了拍老旧的电视机，又拨了拨天线，调出一个节目。

坐回到原来的位置，Bucky依旧自然地靠在Steve边上，一口一口抿着啤酒，时不时因为肚子里发酵的液体而打一个小嗝。

而Steve已经无暇去关心电视里演的是什么了，他的鼻腔里都是Bucky的味道，耳边是Bucky有规律的呼吸，什么东西在自己体内蠢蠢欲动，他觉得自己快要爆炸了。

从上学期开始学校给高年级的学生增设了心理健康课，让他们了解到青春期的种种第一次。“梦遗是男性在未发生关系时，睡眠中发生的射精，这是正常的心理现象，大家不需要有什么心理负担。”第一节课上老师这样讲到，“我是说，谁年轻时没想过和自己幻想中的王子公主做点什么呢！”

大家发出吃吃的笑声，可能有的人还在悄悄地脸红。Steve没尝过射精的感觉，他的身体不太好，手淫这种肾上腺飙升的剧烈运动可能会引发他的哮喘。他有点茫然地抬头看着斜前方，Bucky也跟着大家低低笑着。Bucky一定有过这种经验吧，他想，在梦里跟他的小女友来上几发，或者不只在梦里，现实中他也早已实践过了。

第二天早上，Steve是被腿间的黏腻冰醒的。那是他的第一次遗精。窗外的天空还泛着灰，偶尔有几声喜鹊或者乌鸦的叫声空荡荡地响起。Steve平躺在单人床上，脑海中清晰地回放刚才那个梦。

是Bucky。他梦到了Bucky，穿着平常他最喜欢的那件胸口是棕色，两只袖子是黑色的夹克衫，伏在自己身下，正给自己来着一发口活。不是班上最漂亮那个女孩，也不是漫画店老板的女儿，是Bucky，眨着他明亮的带着快活的绿眼睛，一下一下地舔着自己的柱身。

然后Steve面无表情地翻身下床，把内裤和蹭脏的床单一起塞进了塑料水盆。

“嘿，Steve——”男孩的叫喊把思绪拖回现实，爱国者队刚刚好像进了一个球，Bucky扭过头看着无动于衷的Steve，“你，嗝，今天怎么这么不正常？”

瓶中的液体马上见了底，Bucky一个人差不多喝光了一整瓶啤酒。初尝禁果的男孩显然有些不胜酒力，Steve注意到对方的脸颊开始泛起不正常的红色。“别告诉我你醉了，Bucky。”

“醉？”Bucky重复了一遍，“没有啦，就是有点...头晕。”Bucky拍了拍脸颊，“你不开心，哥们，我可是一眼就看得出。”

“想去找点乐子吗，Bucky哥哥可以陪你。”男孩身上软得仿佛没了骨头，左手扒上Steve另一侧的肩头，整个人半挂在对方身上。

“找点乐子？”Steve低头对上Bucky的视线，喃喃道。

“没——错！什么事都可以！”Bucky见Steve终于来了兴致，很有成就感地一挥胳膊，差点撞上Steve的鼻尖。

“或者你想找个妞吗？”Bucky还在好心好意地替哥们出谋划策，“我们可以去问问娜娜，然后来一场四人约会...”

“行了Bucky。”听到“娜娜”两个字，那股怒火又涌了上来，Steve直接打断了Bucky的话。

“好吧，那就不约会了，咱们就在家里发霉也挺好。唉，小Stevie长大了，都敢凶他的Bucky哥哥了...”喝了不少酒的男孩还在絮絮叨叨，试图翻个身让自己更舒服点。

“什么事都可以吗？”Steve像个复读机，捉住Bucky的领子不放他走，然后趁对方扭过头看向自己的瞬间，俯下身匆匆亲上了对方的嘴唇。

只是蜻蜓点水一样短暂的吻，Bucky的嘴唇就像看上去那样柔软湿润，带着非常浅淡的麦芽香气。可是Steve还没来得及品尝更多，就迅速放开手，抿着嘴唇扭过头。

他不该这样做。Steve咬着后槽牙，Bucky是他的哥们，他唯一的朋友，但是瞧瞧他现在在做什么，Steve Rogers？但是他从不对做出的事感到后悔，早晚会有这么一天的，他隐藏不住对Bucky的肖想与爱。

“可以的。”不知过了多久，懒洋洋的声音从身后传来。

“我都说过了，Steve想做什么都是可以的，想对我做什么也都是可以的。”

Steve回过头去看那个暖呼呼的男孩，眼里带着难以置信。他的男孩，脸上还挂着潮红，后背歪歪扭扭地靠在沙发坐垫边，温柔地看着自己。就像一只蝴蝶从胃部飞过，心里痒痒的，甚至让Steve有了一点想吐的冲动，他的Bucky对自己说，这是可以的。

Bucky整个人带着点慵懒的意味，身体呈现完全打开的姿态，仿佛在等待对方的下一步动作。他像往常一样习惯性伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，可是在Steve看来一切都不一样了，那是自己刚刚亲吻过的地方。于是Steve整个人都向左侧倾斜，跪坐起来，一只手扶住Bucky的后颈，再一次亲吻上去。

果然还是Bucky在这方面有经验的多，Steve在贴上对方的唇之后，有些难为情地不知道该如何继续下去了，他试着张开嘴，含住身下男孩的下唇。

“唔，”Bucky吃痛地呻吟了一声，然后忍不住嘴角绽开一个明显的弧度，Steve几乎能听见Bucky在说，“还是让我来教教你吧。”在Bucky的舌尖伸进自己的口腔之后，他清楚地感受到，自己硬了。

**Author's Note:**

> 很喜欢两个人还是少年时候的简淡生活，没有那么多伤痛和负担，只是平淡生活和对未来的一往无前。  
每一篇都可独立成文 
> 
> 感谢kudos和评论~~~


End file.
